The Emperor
by sons of chaos
Summary: The world is literally at stake.The giants have joined apophis. Will one god and a magician be able to save it all or they wont...read to find out.


Chapter 1 A New God

Blaze pov

I am not your average 16 year old. Because most 16 years old don't carry the fate of the universe on their shoulders. I am now at the entrance of Olympus aka empire state building. I wonder what the other gods will think of me. Seriously do I need to go to there. Man this is so confusing.

Well its time to go. Where is that guard? Oh ,there he is.

"One more demigod! Why does Zeus invites demigods to the throne room?"the guard said.

"Hey, knock it off, guard! I am a god, the god of heroes!"I replied.

"Please! I am the son of Ares!"

"What? So?"

"A 14 year old god, give me a break kiddo." he replied

"First thing I'm 4500. Second if you call me a kiddo once again I will stab you in your face! "

"Oh really? Kiddo"

CCCLAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGG!

I stabbed him in his face. He fell down." Now, the entrance pass".

I went in the elevator and swiped the pass and pressed the button. Note to self, next time bring noise cancelling headphones to drown out this idiotic music.

The door opened and I saw Olympus for the first time. In one word it was awesome for earth but it was nothing compared to Cosmiate. But that's a story for another time. I went to the throne room. Zeus's voice boomed" come in". Then the door opened and I saw twelve twenty foot gods sitting on ten feet thrones.

Zeus asked" Who are you mortal"

"Call me that again and you will regret that!"

"Oh yeah mortal"

"See that" I said drawing a arrow on the Epirus bow.

Oh and did I mention that I have the Epirus bow, a belt of throwing knives which never run out, two spears and two swords all of which are made of a certain metal that wipes the soul of any one its blade touches mortal and immortal alike from existence.

Cool huh! Wrong, these weapons also mean that I carry the fate of the entire universe on my shoulders.

"What in fathers name. How did you get that"

"It's a secret."

"Just tell me how" Athena roared

"Um…no"

"You are going to regret it."Ares said suddenly sounding interested.

Suddenly Ares got up and stepped on me.

Other gods shouted "no!"

Then Ares realize that he couldn't completely step on me I was holing his leg with a finger. Then I threw that twenty foot brainless war god back on his throne.

Zeus demanded "Any way who are you"

"Do you want the short version or the long version"

"The short one"

"Okay I am omega but call me that and I will stab you in the face same as what happened to Ares's son."

"What about my son" Ares said

"ummmmmmm later"

"So any way I am a son of Kronos and Rhea"

Poseidon asked "so you are my and Zeus's brother"

"Yeah"

Hades asked "How did you survive when Kronos was eating our brothers and sisters? "

I answered "Dude that was 1500 years after I was born!"

Everybody was stunned. As usual

"So what are you doing here?"

Good question!

"I have come to talk to you about you getting united with the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses" I said.

"wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt ttttttttttt"every one said at once.

"But they don't exist" Zeus replied

"Then how is my best friend whose name I keep forgetting talking to them right now"

"Um I don't know" said Zeus

"But why do we need to unite with them." Asked Athena

"Excellent question Athena we need to unite with them because Gaia and Apophis have formed an alliance to over throw us" I replied

"Um who is Apophis" Apollo asked

"I'll tell you "said Athena while taking out a huge book and searching for Apophis in it.

"This is really bad"

"What is" asked Zeus

"Apophis is a huge snake and also the primordial deity of Chaos" said Athena

"That's not so bad I killed python how much bigger could he be" said Apollo

"Um you do know that he wants to eat the sun and destroy the world right"I replied

"No snake can eat me" Apollo said

"He already ate Ra who is about 5000 times more powerful than you"

"What I am the strongest in the entire universe"

"Oh please" said Artemis

"Yeah I know who is the strongest" I replied

"Who" asked Apollo and Artemis at the same time

"It's a secret" in my mind I was screaming the emperor of Cosmiate

"What did you say about Ra being 5000 times stronger than Apollo" asked Zeus

"Yeah the Egyptians came into existence about 2000 years before you so they are the original gods and you only have like borrowed a tiny fraction of their power like for example apophis is a 150 million kilometer long snake in his full form" I replied

"Man that's one big snake" said Ares

"Of course" I replied

"Any way how did you not get eaten by Kronos" asked Zeus

"That's simple I got accepted into a secret organization of gods from various planets and lived on their home planet Cosmiate"

"What"

"Yeah whoever gets accepted gets supergodly powers and becomes one of the kings of the universe and they have a emperor who is the their king and is the ruler of the entire universe" I replied

"Who is the emperor" asked Zeus

"Its another secret" I replied

**A.N It's our first story so appreciate reviews both positive and negative**


End file.
